deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Pit vs Riku/@comment-27518422-20190116065829/@comment-27518422-20190116121640
Largely down to me not using power scaling (but if you use it, that's obviously up to you.) But Dark Pit and Pit both have tremendous powers at their disposal. They can summon black holes, the 'Mega Laser', they have the cards (freeze, fire electric and rock I think to name a few), they have items such as the Dodge Token that can keep them away from any attacks for a while, and they have a wide range of explosive weaponry that could force their foe on the move. But let's pretend I do use Power Scaling, I found yours a little off. You pointed out how Riku was comparable to Sora via what he has aided him in doing, and the battles they have had etc but Dark Pit is a literal copy of Pit. Meaning anything one can do, so can the other (with the exception of the Sacred Treasures). Dark Pit also tagged Hades, slicing through his chest with a chariot- which could well be allowed into Pittoo's arsenal. In the final part of the conclusion, I can match times where Dark Pit has shown each of the qualities you praised Riku for: Adaptability: Dark Pit was able to adapt to Amazon Pandora's transformation before him, and her new fighting style which saw him still come out on top- dismissing whatever advice Palutena and Viridi tried to give. Independence: Dark Pit practically lives on the line "I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself." He shows up when he wants, and doesn't need Pit to help him- bar the one time he let his guard down on the Chaos Kin. Pittoo was happy working alone until his flight powers were stolen back by Pandora, then he kinda had to rely on someone. Better abilities: This is up for debate. But better could mean a lot. Riku is a tough little bugger; he's a Kingdom Hearts character, so he's bound to be tough, but I think Pittoo can match him. He has elemental attacks of his own, lasers, claws for close range. The Raptor Claws deal wounds that are said to "never heal" so that surely qualifies as a solid choice of weapon. And Dark Pit isn't without physical capabilities. The Gatekeeper for the Underworld was tanking blows from the Three Sacred Treasures like no one's business, yet Dark Pit arrives on scene and decks it with one kick. Pit and Dark Pit are comparable, right? You said that lighting would be too unpredictable, but if Pit was able to dodge Phosphora’s lightning, surely to an extent Pittoo could evade Riku’s lightning magic? I still think it was a good fight, and a lot of this comment stems from the fact that I think Pit should have beaten Sora as well, but Screw Attack will do what Screw Attack will do, right? Personally, I think Dark Pit should have won. But it's hella close because as I said before, Riku is no joke.